In a dynamic rigid disk storage device, a rotating disk was employed to store information. Rigid disk storage devices typically included a frame to provide attachment points and orientation for other components, and a spindle motor mounted to the frame for rotating the disk. A read/write head was formed on a “head slider” for writing and reading data to and from the disk surface. The head slider was supported and properly oriented in relationship to the disk by a head suspension that provided both the force and compliance necessary for proper suspension operation. As the disk in the storage device rotated beneath the head slider and head suspension, the air above the disk also rotated, thus creating an air bearing which acted with an aerodynamic design of the suspension to create a lift force on the head slider. The lift force was counteracted by a spring force of the head suspension, thus positioning the suspension at a desired height and alignment above the disk that is referred to as the “fly height.” Typically, the magnetic head was about 0.02 microns away from the disk while the disk was moving.
Prior art FIG. 1 shows a typical load/unload type hard drive with three disks 2. A head suspension 3 comprises a flexure 4 and a load beam 5, and head slider 6. A magnetic read/write head (not shown) is located on the head slider. The head suspension 3 pivots about a pivot post 9. The head slider 6 includes a lift tab 7 positioned so that it engages a ramp 8 on a ramp structure 10. The ramp 8 imparts an upward force on the lift tab 7, which lifts the load beam 5 and magnetic head away from the disk 2. The magnetic head is thereby not in contact with the disk 2 whenever the lift tab 7 is moved onto the ramp 8. In order for the lift tab 7 to lift the suspension from the disk, the lift tab must rub against the ramp 8. The ramp structure 10 is typically made from low friction polymer materials. Low friction ramps 8 reduce the amount of energy required to unload the magnetic heads (a concern during unpowered unloading). The head suspension includes a base plate 11 in the mounting region 12 to connect the head suspension to the pivot arm.
Prior Art FIG. 2 shows the bottom side of a head suspension. Features of head suspension, support arms and suspensions are often stamped or coined from sheet metal. The extreme pressure used to stamp the parts, however, caused the die surface to degenerate through metal transfer. The area of highest pressure can become rougher than it was before the stamping or coining operation. Because of the nature of the coining process, the highest pressure is typically at the apex of the feature, which is typically the operative surface. Features smoothed by the coining process still produce debris when rubbed, such as against a ramp or a tang in a gimbal assembly, causing particulate contamination inside the disk drive and hence reduced reliability.
Referring now to prior art FIG. 3, thereshown is a ribbon 20 of load beams 5. Load beams 5 were, in one embodiment, etched out of sheet metal. Each load beam 5 was attached to ribbon 20 at an attachment region 25. The attachment region was a continuous junction between the head suspension and the ribbon, or may be one or more tabs 26 with open space otherwise between the head suspension and the ribbon. Much of the processing of the load beams 5 occurred when they were still attached to the ribbon 20. The individual arms are generally separated when the common processing steps of the head suspensions have been performed. Separation of the head suspension from the ribbon is usually performed by cleaving through the attachment region to cut the solid connection or the tabs.
Shearing and forming processes used to create features on the head suspensions and suspensions generated debris. The debris was sometimes dislodged and landed on the disk causing damage to the disk.